Deadly Harvest
by ChristyK
Summary: The brothers investigate what appears to be cult like murders in a small town near L.A.
1. Chapter 1

I stole this story from another story I had written for another show years ago

I wrote this one a long time ago before Supernatural even aired. I had written it for another show but thought it might also work as a Supernatural story. So I changed the names and a few other things. Not sure if anyone will like it but here goes…...

**Deadly Harvest**

The summer had brought brutal heat to the city of Port Richmond a small town near Los Angeles and everyone was looking forward to the cooler temperatures of October. But with the slightly cooling temperatures came a horror that would leave most of the population hiding behind locked doors. Disemboweled bodies were turning up in and around the small town. The bodies had been drained of blood and most of their internal organs had been removed. Rumors began circulating throughout the city….Aliens? Vampires? Satanic cult? No one knew. The public had even given the killer a name, The Night Ripper, which the police were now also calling him. To make matters worse it was almost Halloween and Halloween always seemed to bring out the weirdoes. The people who weren't hiding behind locked doors were running around the town already in costumes going to early Halloween parties. Even with the warnings appearing everyday in the paper and on TV the parties still continued. The small police department was already worn out from checking out any lead that came to them.

During the night another body had turned up. A man of about twenty had been discovered in one of the alleys. His glazed unseeing eyes stared out of the shell that had once been his body. Most of his internal organs had been removed and two holes in the side of his neck indicated where the body had more then likely been drained of blood. Most of the town's police force stood in the alley, including Dean and Sam who said they had been sent in by the LAPD to see if they could help. Their fake police IDs hung around their necks on long chains.

"This is some sick stuff." Sam said to no one in particular as he looked at the gutted body.

"Any match with the Missing Persons Unit?" Dean asked the detective standing next to him.

"They think he's Edward Wallace, his girlfriend reported him missing two days ago and he resembles the picture she gave us. We won't know for sure till his prints come back."

"Eddie Wallace…." Sam repeated the name softly, a strange look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Dean asked

"I think I knew him….well, I think I knew his brother Jason. He was at Stanford with me; he had a brother Eddie who would have been about twenty by now."

The detective looked over at Sam.

"Do you want to do the notification of the next of kin once the identification is verified?"

"No…um….I'm not good at that."

"It would be better coming from you then from a stranger." The detective said before wandering over to the small crowd that had gathered.

"He's right Sam." Dean didn't understand why Sam wouldn't want to talk to the man, especially if it would help their case.

"Jason and I aren't really that close."

"He was a friend wasn't he?" Dean asked.

"Not really…. He was…. well he was…."

"What?"

"Well he was kind of jealous of me."

"Jealous of you?" Dean grinned. "This I got to hear."

"There was this girl…." Sam started to explain.

"I figured a girl was involved." Dean smiled as he crossed his arms in front of him and leaned back against a wall waiting to hear the rest of it.

"It was before I met Jessica. …. Jason was kind of a loner, no one really liked him…. I felt sorry for him so I used to take him out to the clubs with me once in awhile."

"Get to the part about the girl…."

"There was this girl he liked….but she liked me, end of story."

"Is he still in college?"

"No, he didn't make it through his first year…..he flunked out….He had a little bit of a behavioral problem… plus he was a little bit psycho."

"What do you mean?"

"He kind of got off on pain."

"Pain?"

"Not his, someone else's. I used to see him playing football and if someone got hurt he'd have the biggest smile on his face like he was enjoying the person's pain a little too much….even one of his own teammates. He's a jerk and I really don't care if I ever see him again."

"Sam it's been a few years maybe he's changed and maybe he can tell us where his brother was last night….. Besides you owe him, you stole his girlfriend."

"I didn't steal his girlfriend Dean, she was never his."

"Sam he might know something, something we could use to track who ever is doing this down."

Sam thought for a few seconds.

"Okay… if it turns out it is his brother I'll do the notification." He knew Dean was right. Jason might know where his brother was going last night or who he might have been with.

**Jason's house**

Once positive identification was verified they were given Jason's address and they headed out to his home.

Wallace lived on the outskirts of Port Richmond down a dimly lit rural road. When they arrived they noticed the house was badly in need of repair, plus debris littered the area making it hard to reach the front door. They just started to slowly and carefully make their way toward the house being careful not to trip over anything when Sam noticed a movement to his right which caused him to stop in his tracks.

"Dean don't move." He whispered as he put up his hand stopping Dean from going any further.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Deadly Harvest

Thanks for the reviews, hope you like the story.

**Deadly Harvest**

Chapter two

The tone in Sam's voice caused Dean to immediately stop.

"What's up?" He asked his brother, but his question was answered when two large black dogs came from out of the darkness their teeth gleaming in the moonlight. One stepped in front of Sam, the other in front of Dean. "Great…so what do we do now?"

Sam did the only thing he could think of.

"Jason! Jason you in there?" Sam shouted toward the house.

The dog in front of him took a threatening step even closer, foam dripping from its snarling mouth. Seeing the dog move closer to his brother Dean slowly reached under his shirt and removed his gun. He knew if the dog attacked Sam he would be forced to shoot it, family pet or not.

"Sam don't move, and don't say anything. Stay perfectly still."

The light came on in the house and a floodlight illuminated the yard.

"Who's out there?" A man's voice boomed from the house.

Sam was about to answer but Dean slowly shook his head no. He could see the dog in front of his brother had crouched down and looked like it would attack without any provocation. Dean already had his gun out and could protect himself if the dog in front of him attacked, but with every little move Sam made the dog guarding him looked more and more ready to pounce. Dean answered for Sam.

"Police officers…I'm here with Sam Winchester." He used Sam's real name, he knew his brother had registered at college under his real name and that is what the man would know him by. "You need to call your dogs off."

"I don't have any dogs." The voice shouted back.

As soon as the words were out of the man's mouth the dogs turned and ran back into the darkness. Sam looked over at Dean and breathed a sigh of relief.

"That was close." Sam said as he and Dean cautiously continued up to the house. Jason Wallace stood on the front porch glaring at them. At first Sam thought he didn't recognize him so he walked over and stood in front of him.

"Jason it's me, Sam Winchester from Stanford."

"Sam?... What the hell are you doing here?"

"Can we come in for a second?"

"What's this all about?" Jason looked back and forth between the brothers.

"I'm sorry Jason but I've got some bad news."

Jason opened the screen door and allowed them into his house.

"Jason this is Dean….my partner…. I'm a cop now." Sam flashed his badge. Dean stuck out his hand which Jason shook but he didn't take his eyes off of Sam. Sam cleared his throat an obvious sign to Dean that he felt uneasy. "Like I said I got some bad news." Sam swallowed the lump in his throat; he hated having to tell someone that one of their loved ones had died, even someone as unlikable as Jason. "I'm sorry Jason but your brother Eddie has been found dead….. His death is under investigation."

The expression on Jason's face didn't change as he stared at Sam. It was like he was void of emotion.

"It's been a long time Sam."

Dean looked over at Sam who gave him a slight shrug, a look of confusion on his face. Hadn't the man heard him? Dean decided to give it a try.

"Your brother is dead Mr. Wallace."

Jason glanced over at Dean.

"I heard him the first time. The kid was always getting into some kind of trouble, it was only a matter of time before he bought it."

"Don't you want to know how he died?" Dean couldn't believe this man seemed to care so little about his brother.

"If he's dead, he's dead. Don't really matter how." Jason looked back at Sam who shifted uneasily.

"So you're a cop now Sam. … You live around here?"

"In LA." Sam lied. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was heading.

"How 'bout we get together and talk over old times?"

"Well I really don't have much free time." The last thing Sam wanted to do was rehash old times with the man.

"Ahhh come on Sam, you can't be busy all the time. Hey….I just lost my brother …I need cha man."

Sam glanced at Dean and gave him a ' _look what you got me into_' look.

_A half hour earlier_

_The man was chased down the dead end, pitch-black alley. He spun in a circle looking frantically for some way out, but couldn't see any. Neither could he see the people that were pursuing him, but he could hear them chanting over and over the same words, words he didn't recognize. All he knew was that he had to get away from them. His heart pounded in his chest as he tried to catch his breath. He, like everyone else in the town, had read about the murders. Why the hell did he decide to go out tonight he wondered? But he knew why… he couldn't stay caged up behind closed doors any longer it was driving him nuts. He had to get out of the house for awhile and get a breath of fresh air. But now he would give anything to be sitting in front of his TV watching the news behind locked doors. He looked around, he knew he had to get out of the dark alley and back into the streetlights. He cautiously began to retrace his steps. From the darkness four red eyes watched from a doorway….he would not leave the alley._

**Jason's house**

"I'm really sorry about your brother Jason, but like I said I don't have much free time." This was one of the reasons Sam didn't want to be the one to notify Jason about his brother's death. He remembered how Jason had latched onto him at Stanford, almost smothering him by constantly hanging around him. Then when Amy had come between them all hell had broken loose. When Amy had died in a tragic accident all animosity between the two of them was put on hold as they mourned the girl they both had cared about. Soon after that Jason had been thrown out of Stanford for fighting and Sam thought, and hoped, he'd never see him again.

"Ahhh come on Sam…. I really need someone to talk to."

Sam thought for a few seconds then reluctantly gave in; maybe Jason could give them some information on his brother.

"Well…I might have a little time tomorrow night, but that's about it."

"Great I'll pick you up."

"No!...No I'll swing by and pick you up. … How's eight?"

"Eight's fine. I'll be…."

The ringing of his phone interrupted him. He picked it up and listened, then turned his back to them when he spoke.

"Okay, I'll meet you there in a few minutes." He hung up and picked up his car keys as he looked over at Sam. "Something came up, I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow and we can go over old times."

"What about your brother?" Sam asked.

"What about him?"

"Someone's going to have to identify him and sign for the body when it's released."

"I'll deal with that tomorrow." Jason said as he walked toward the door then held it open for them to leave.

Then without another word he got in his car and drove off. Dean shook his head in disbelief.

"Seemed like he didn't give a damn about his brother….Didn't even ask how he died."

"Like I said he's an odd one, that's why he didn't make it through Standford." Sam said as they headed back to the car.

_The alley way_

_The man didn't have time to react as two huge dogs jumped out of the darkness. One jumped up grabbing him by his throat instantly cutting off his air. The other grabbed him by the leg and pulled him down. The man struggled but it was no use, they were too strong for him. He watched in horror as a group of hooded figures gathered around him. The last thing he saw before he passed out were hands reaching toward him. _

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Deadly Harvest

Thanks for the reviews.

**Deadly Harvest**

Chapter three

Late the following afternoon the man's body was found. Investigating teams swarmed over the area looking for clues. The body was like all the others, most of the internal organs had been removed and two holes were on the side of the victim's neck. Sam and Dean had spent the afternoon trying to retrace the man's steps. They finally located a friend of the man who said he had talked to him earlier in the day. The man apparently had been tired of staying cooped up at home and decided to hit one of the local bars. The friend had gone with him but left early since he had to be at work early the next morning. The man had no idea who would do this to his buddy. He was a nice guy and as far as the friend knew he had no enemies.

The police had done background checks on all of the victims but could find nothing in common with any of them. They came to the conclusion that the victims had been selected at random and were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. Due to the violent nature of the crimes the department asked for volunteers to go out on the streets and act as decoys. Dean and Sam, still pretending to be working with the LAPD, were among the few who volunteered. Somehow these killers had to be stopped and hopefully this was one way to do it. They knew no one was safe from whoever was orchestrating these horrific crimes. The decoys would be wired and backup units would be scattered throughout the city. They were told not to attempt to apprehend any suspect on their own but to immediately call for backup if they were suspicious of anything.

**8:30 that evening**

Dean and Sam were back at their motel discussing the hunt when Sam suddenly remembered his promise to pick up Wallace at eight. He pulled out his cell phone and called Jason's number….there was no answer. He was relieved; he really didn't want to renew their stormy friendship. He left a brief message on the answering machine saying he was sorry but something had come up and maybe they could get together some other time. In truth he hoped the murders would be solved and he and his brother could leave the area with no further contact with Wallace.

**Jason Wallace's Home**

Jason sat glaring at the answering machine. So Sam was up to his old games, trying to ignore him. He thought about picking up the ringing phone but decided against it. He didn't want Sam to think he was sitting around waiting for him to call. Who the hell did he think he was? At Stanford Sam was the one the girls gravitated to, handsome and friendly he easily won them over. He could have had any of them but instead he had stole Amy from him. And then in the end he didn't want her anyway, instead he wanted Jessica. Now Sam didn't want anything to do with him he thought he was too good to be seen with him. Jason got up and angrily stormed out of his house.

**Out on the streets**

Most of the Sunset Strip's hookers were staying home, paying the rent by only contacting known clients and having them come to their apartment instead of walking the streets looking for easy money. But some of the more desperate ones had to work the streets needing money to pay their pimps and for drugs. Since they also needed protection undercover officers were sent out to mingle with the streetwalkers.

Shelly was one of the policewomen assigned to the area. Dressed up like a hooker she easily mingled with them. Nothing much was happening until she noticed a man wave one of the girls over then he quickly disappeared down an alley. The girl ran across the street and followed him. Shelly followed her concerned for her safety. She watched as two large black dogs suddenly appeared from behind a large trash container and started following the woman down the alley. She thought it was odd the way the dogs walked side by side as if they were one. She made sure to stay far enough behind the girl and hid in the shadows created by the street lights hoping they wouldn't notice her. A few seconds after the woman had disappeared down the dark alley a terrified scream came from her direction. Shelly ran toward the sound but had to stop suddenly when the two dogs turned around and started walking slowly toward her. She backed up as she slowly reached for her gun but stopped when the dogs suddenly appeared right in front of her. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest; she knew the dogs would be on her before she could remove her weapon. She watched as their lips curled back from their mouths revealing large white teeth. She could tell the dogs were ready to attack at any moment. Shelly knew she had to do something; she had to get to her gun. But just as she once more started to reach for it a large white dog suddenly appeared between her and the other dogs. The black dogs growled and barked at the dog but didn't approach it; they actually seemed to be afraid of it. The standoff only lasted a few seconds. The two dogs turned and ran back down the alley disappearing into the shadows. Once they were out of sight the white dog turned and looked at the policewoman for a few seconds before it too ran off into the darkness.

_As the prostitute walked deeper into the alley she glanced nervously over her shoulder, she swore she heard someone following her._

"_Who's there?" She called out looking around hoping to see the man she had followed. But he wasn't there; it was as if he had just vanished into thin air. One minute she could clearly see him ahead of her and then he was gone._

_When no one answered she slowly began backing out of the alley, the warnings from the TV and newspapers about the murders screaming in her mind. She let out a little scream when she felt something brush by her face. When she felt it again she swatted at it and then realized it was a large bat. Shrieking in terror her panic caused her to run deeper into the alley instead of making her way out of it. Suddenly the walls of the alley seemed to come alive with movement. Figures dressed in black emerged from the shadows and approached the woman, chanting as they surrounded her._

"_Who are you? What do you want?" She screamed._

"_We want your soul." One of them said as hands reached out for her._

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Deadly Harvest

Thanks for the reviews.

**Deadly Harvest**

Chapter four

Shelly grabbed her cell phone as she ran down the alley once more attempting to find the woman.

"Officer needs assistance in the alley at Sunset and Spruce!" She shouted into the phone as she ran.

Sam was leaning against the car keeping an eye out for anything unusual when he heard her call over the police scanner that was mounted in their car. He looked over at Dean who was across the street interviewing a bar tender.

"Get over here, there's a cop that needs back up!"

Dean quickly ran back to the car and jumped in the driver's seat.

"What did they say?"

"Not much, just that she needed backup."

Dean turned the scanner up louder as he listened to different officers in the area talk back and forth as they responded to the call for help.

"Shelly…Shelly repeat your message! You're breaking up!" One of the officer's voice came booming over the radio.

"….Sunset and Spruce!" The undercover cop repeated her message but it was filled with static and they only heard the end of it.

"That's near here." Dean said as he sped to the location. When they neared the alley they pulled out their guns not knowing what to expect. They also took small bottles of Holy Water with them since they had no idea what they were dealing with.

"Police!" They both shouted in unison as they entered the alley. They normally would have entered quietly but they wanted the officer who was in danger to know she had back up, plus they didn't want her to turn around and fire at them by mistake.

A figure emerged from the darkness. It was the policewoman who slowly walked toward them her gun hanging by her side.

"What's up?" Dean asked keeping his gun aimed behind her just in case something or someone was following her.

She turned around and looked behind her but said nothing.

"You okay?" Sam asked.

She turned to look at them with a stunned expression.

"It was so weird…..there were these two big dogs….and then a white German Shepherd came….and scared them off."

Before they could question her further more officers appeared next to them.

"You called us down here for a dog fight?" One of the officers asked as he shook his head in disbelief and walked away.

"What exactly did you see?" Sam asked as he put his hand on her shoulder trying to reassure her.

She shut her eyes for a few seconds and tried to think.

"I was following a woman, a prostitute…. she ran down the alley and I heard her scream. I tried to follow her but….these two dogs came out of no where and blocked my path. It was like they knew what they were doing….they were blocking me from going any further….And then this other dog came and…." She turned around and once more looked down the dark alley.

"The woman you were following …you never saw her again?" Dean asked.

"She just disappeared down the alley."

Dean, Sam, and some of the other officers ran down the alley to see if they could find the woman but she was gone. They tried the different doorways in the alley that led to various warehouses but they were all locked from the inside.

"Maybe someone pulled her into one of those building." One of the officers said as he retried one of the locked doors.

The officer in charge pulled out his radio.

"I need more officers down at the alley at Sunset and Spruce. We need these buildings searched and we need it done now…"

Dean and Sam walked away so they could talk to each other without being overheard.

"What are you thinking?" Sam asked.

"Demon dogs maybe?... They've been known to rip a victim to shreds."

"Yeah…but it looks like the bodies were cut too precisely to be done by a dog."

"Probably some kind of cult then…. I'll give Bobby a call, he keeps in touch with a lot of hunters and maybe he's heard of a cult operating near by."

_Later_

_Later that night the woman lay naked on a table with a large hexagram drawn on the top of it, her body covered by a red silk sheet. Black and red candles lit the area. She could see, hear, and feel everything that was going on but she couldn't move, they had injected her with some kind of drug that paralyzed her body but not her mind. Her mind screamed in terror as the black robed figures started to surround her chanting. One of them, known to his followers as Malcolm, broke away from the others and stood near her head. She could see an upside down crucifix hanging around his neck. He chanted words that she couldn't understand then pulled the red sheet away leaving her naked on the table. He ran his hands over her body then before she realized what was happening he plunged two small sharp tubes into her neck. Her blood began to flow through the tubes and into a bowl. Malcolm then dipped what looked like pieces of break into the bowl and gave one to each of his followers…. They popped them into their mouths. The woman could feel herself slowly becoming weaker as her blood slowly flowed from her body and filled the bowl. Malcolm then picked up a large knife and holding it over the woman began chanting louder and louder, then suddenly he plunged the knife into her and began slicing downward. The pain was unbearable and the woman soon mercifully passed out. When he was finished cutting Malcolm began removing her organs which he tossed into a large kettle. They would feast well tonight._

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Deadly Harvest

Thanks for the reviews. For some odd reason I can't post chapter five so I have combined both chapter five and six and that seems to work.

**Deadly Harvest**

Chapter five

**Two days later**

Jason drove up and down the streets looking for Sam. Years ago Sam had stolen the only girl he had ever cared about and now just because he was a cop he thought he was too good to hang out with him. Well he'd show him. He knew Sam would be out looking for the people responsible for all the murders. Jason smiled to himself knowing they'd never find them. He made sure of that. Only he knew of the secret tunnels under the warehouses where he worked as a security guard. He had stumbled upon them by accident one time and never told anyone. When he had been accepted into the cult he finally felt like he belonged to something. He had showed them the tunnels, the perfect place to hold their sacrifices. They could grab people off the streets and disappear into the tunnels where no one would find them. When he had given up his own brother to be sacrificed he had been elevated in the eyes of the coven and now was Malcolm's second in command. It was his turn to find another sacrifice and he knew exactly who it would be. He couldn't wait to taste Sam's blood and to feel his terror as he was offered up to their Gods. He laughed to himself as he drove. He wanted to look right into Sam's eyes as he died. He wanted to see the light in them go out as they sent his soul to Hell.

**In a back alley **

Dean and Sam were roaming the back alleys setting themselves up as bait, hoping to lure who ever was responsible for these murders out into the open. They had reached Bobby who told them he knew of a number of cults operating nearby but they appeared to be harmless. None of them made human sacrifices, most of them used stray animals they found wandering the streets. Bobby warned them to be careful; if one of the cults had gotten a taste of human flesh anyone could become their next victim. He told them he was in San Diego a short distance away visiting a friend and would like to stop up and see them. They gave him the name of the motel they were staying at and made arrangements to meet him there later.

The brothers had just walked into an adjacent alley and could see what looked to be a bunch of street people arguing. The argument suddenly turned deadly when two of the men pulled out knives accusing each other of stealing what little they had. Dean and Sam ran up to the men and were trying to calm the situation down when Jason suddenly pulled up near them and got out of his car.

"Hey man, I missed you the other night." Jason told Sam as he walked over to them.

"Jason stay back!" Sam warned him, he knew any minute the alley could erupt with violence.

"I thought maybe if you're not too busy we could get together tonight….Or are you too busy for tonight too?" Jason asked sarcastically.

"Get out of here!" Dean shouted angrily pissed off that Jason seemed to be paying no attention to Sam's warning.

"I just want to talk to Sam."

"Jason, this is a bad time." Sam spoke softly, not wanting the tense situation to get even worse…but it was too late. Right after Sam spoke the fight turned into a full blown brawl between the two men. Dean and Sam had no choice but to jump right into the middle of it. Dean managed to grab one of the knife wielding men and Sam was about to take down the other one when Jason stepped in his way. Sam grabbed Jason by the arm and spun him out of the way just as the man lunged with the knife attempting to hit his opponent. But instead of hitting his intended target the knife went deep into Sam's side. He gave a little cry of pain as he spun around his hand pressed over the bloody wound and dropped to his knees. Seeing his brother injured, Dean slammed the man he was holding into the wall successfully knocking him out. He then began to reach for the man Sam had been trying to grab, but the man seeing what Dean had done to his opponent dropped the knife and ran out of the alley. Dean quickly ran to his brother's side and caught him just as he slumped to the ground his teeth clenched in pain. Jason stood to the side watching, a hint of a smile on his face, he was enjoying this.

"Let me see." Dean pulled up Sam's shirt to check out the wound.

"It's not that bad….just burns a little." Sam said pushing Dean's hand away and trying to stand up.

"Just stay down till I check it out."

Dean could see a half inch cut in Sam's side which was bleeding heavily.

"It looks deep, you're going to need to get that looked at." Dean said as he applied pressure to the wound to try and slow the bleeding. He could tell the cut was deep and hoped it hadn't hit anything vital. He then looked up at Jason.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked angrily.

"I just wanted to talk to him."

"Well you almost got him killed!"

"It's okay Dean." Sam said trying to calm his brother down, he knew getting Dean pissed off was like lighting a fuse, he could go off at any time. He then looked at Jason. "Jason you shouldn't be here, we're working."

"Well where were you the other night? We were going to go out and hit a few for old times."

"We were in the middle of a case. … Look I'm sorry, I forgot the time….but I left you a message explaining it." Sam winced in pain as he tried to shift into a more comfortable position.

"Well how 'bout we get together tomorrow?"

Dean's body tensed as he resisted the urge to get up and pound Jason into the ground.

"What are you blind? You almost got him killed and you expect him to hang out with you?" Dean couldn't believe this man was standing here wanting to hang out with his brother who was lying in the alley bleeding because of his interference.

Sam reached up and grabbed Dean's arm trying to calm him down while he looked at Jason.

"You know Jason, I don't think us hanging out is such a good idea. We were friends at one time but…a lot has come between us. ….I'm sorry about your brother, I am but…"

"Oh I see, now that you're a cop you're too cool to hang out with me, is that it? Well we're going to see how cool you really are." Jason turned and stormed back to his car.

Dean reached down and carefully helped Sam to his feet.

"That sounded like a threat to me." Dean said as he watched Jason speed off.

"Don't worry about him, he's all talk." Sam glanced at the speeding car hoping that was true.

Dean hoped his brother was right as he helped him over to the car then rushed him to the hospital.

TBC

**Deadly Harvest **

Chapter six

**The hospital **

Dean helped Sam remove his shirt as he sat down on the emergency room's examination table; blood bubbled out of the wound and ran in a little stream down his side. A short time later the doctor came in and began the examination.

"Looks like you got yourself a nasty cut there son." He said as he poked and probed the wound. Sam squeezed his eyes shut and gripped the edge of the table hoping the doctor would hurry up and finish the exam. When the doctor was finished he told Sam to lie back on the table.

"You're a lucky young man. It's a deep cut but it hasn't hit anything vital. Luckily the blade seems to have been deflected by your rib. If it had entered a little higher you'd be up in the OR right now in big trouble….or dead. As it stands, I'll have to flush the wound out with antibiotics then stitch you up, but then you'll be free to go.

"Any restrictions doctor?" Dean asked knowing Sam wouldn't bother to ask.

"Just have him keep it dry and take it easy for awhile." The doctor then looked over at Sam. "If you don't have any problems come back and see me in about five days so I can check to make sure everything's healing the way it should." The doctor walked over to a counter and returned with a long sharp syringe. "I'm going to numb it the best I can….but this is going to hurt like hell." The doctor warned as he first flushed out the wound then began sticking the needle deep inside the cut to numb the area. He was right, it did hurt like hell. Sam closed his eyes and winced in pain each time the needle went into the cut…. Finally the numbing process was complete. Dean stood back and watched growing angrier and angrier at Jason for being the cause of his brother's injuries. Jason thought they were cops and when they told him to stay back he should have listened to them.

When Sam was finished being stitched up the doctor gave him some antibiotic pills to take with him. Sam was told that the knife was more then likely dirty and there was always a chance he could have picked up some kind of germs from it, the antibiotics should ward off any infection he might get.

"If you start feeling sick or if the wound starts to get red I want to see you immediately."

"Okay doc thanks." Sam was already out the door. He hated hospitals and the sooner he was away from them the better. Dean looked at the doctor.

"I'll keep an eye on him."

"Make sure that he takes it easy. The last thing we want is for that wound to open up and get infected."

"I'll try doc." Dean promised as he followed his brother. He knew trying to get Sam to take it easy would be next to impossible.

Once they were out in the car Dean looked over at his brother.

"You know you could have been killed tonight."

"Well things happen, what are you going to do?" Sam tried to brush off the incident.

"It shouldn't have happened. We had everything under control until your buddy stepped in."

"He's not my buddy Dean. I don't even like the guy."

"I can see why. …You never did tell me what happened with you and this girl that you both liked."

At first Sam didn't want to relive the past, but then he decided Dean had a right to know.

"Amy had gone to his house to tell him to leave her alone…I was suppose to go with her but she took off before I got there. …. Anyway they found her dead in her car the next morning. Apparently she had fallen asleep or something ran out in front of her and she swerved off the road and hit a tree. She died…" Sam looked out the side window for a few seconds trying to compose himself as the memory and the feelings of that day came flooding back to him.

"She was pretty special huh?" Dean asked seeing Sam's reaction.

"Yeah she was….But then I met Jess and…." Sam didn't continue he didn't have to; Dean already knew how much Jess meant to his brother.

They were on their way back to the motel when Dean's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and smiled.

"Bobby…"

"Yeah…. I'm at the motel; I'll just help myself to a few brews till you boys get here …. No hurry…."

"We're heading there now. We should be there in about…."

Dean's conversation was interrupted by the police scanner. Another body had been found at a storm drain at the edge of the city.

"Let's go." Sam said anxious to try and end the killings.

"Sam you heard the doctor, you need to rest." Dean put his hand over the phone so Bobby couldn't hear him.

"The murderer isn't resting and neither can we."

"Bobby will have a fit if he knew I drug you out on a hunt while you were hurt."

"Then don't tell him." Sam looked over at his brother and could see the worry and concern in his eyes. "I'll take it easy." He promised. "Hey we're only going to go look at the body we're not going on a hunt."

Dean turned back to his phone.

"Bobby something's come up, another body's been found. We're going to go check it out….just wait there. We'll get back as soon as we can."

"If you boys need help just give a holler….and be careful, we're not sure what you're dealing with."

"We will." Dean assured him.

**A storm drain on the outskirts of Port Richmond**

The woman's naked body lay at the opening of a large storm drain bloodless, her body white from lack of blood. The medical examiner knelt next to her looking for clues that just weren't there. Nothing in the area looked like it had been disturbed; it was as if she had been dropped out of a plane.

"It doesn't look like anyone checked out the storm drain yet." Dean told Sam as they looked down at the scene from the road.

The small police force had only recently arrived and at the moment all of them stood around the body setting up large flood lights to light up the area.

"Let's check it out but let's start on the opposite side."

The drain led under the highway and zigzagged under the ground eventually opening up into a large field on the other side of the highway. It didn't take long for the brothers to find the other entrance.

"You wait here." Dean told Sam as he got out of the car then went to the trunk and got a flashlight.

"No way." Sam also climbed out of the car and got his own flashlight.

"The doctor told you to rest Sam."

"If you think I'm letting you go down there by yourself you're nuts."

"Okay but stay behind me." Dean knew it was hopeless to argue with his brother so he led the way, he figured if he took the lead if they ran into anything he'd encounter it first.

They cautiously entered the large underground pipe. It was pitch black inside and they could hear rats or something else splashing around in the water. Spider webs hung around the top of the pipe and they knocked them down with their flashlights as they walked past them.

"I never did like spiders." Sam gave a nervous laugh as he spotted a large spider hanging directly in front of him. He had fallen into a giant nest of spiders when he was a kid and could never shake the feeling of having spiders crawling all over his body every time he saw one.

Dean gave a little laugh.

"You hunt demons and you're scared of spiders?"

"Just shut up and keep going." He knew Dean was just kidding him. He remembered his brother comforting him after his spider encounter and telling him he would keep him safe and wouldn't let the spiders get him.

Actually Dean wasn't too fond of them either but right now he was more worried about the squeaking sound he heard off in the distance….Bats, he hated them….He walked a little faster praying they'd come to the light at the end of the tunnel. They were about half way through when Sam accidentally walked through a web; in the light of his flashlight he saw a large spider jump onto his shoulder. He frantically tried to knock it off with his flashlight. His childhood fears suddenly coming back full force.

"Get it off me! Get it off me!" He cried out as he strained his neck trying to see where it had gone.

"Hold still." Dean could see the spider now on Sam's back and finally managed to flip it off him. He looked at Sam as he shinned the flashlight in his face. "You sounded just like a school girl…. ' Get it off me! Get it off me' " He laughed as he imitated his brother.

"Up yours." Sam said embarrassed that his brother had seen him panic. He pushed his way past Dean and took the lead. They soon could see the flood lights at the end of the tunnel. "There's nothing here." Sam told his brother as he turned back. They didn't want to encounter the police so they headed back the way they had come in. When Sam turned around his flashlight lit up Dean running through the tunnel his arms flying in every direction over his head.

"Bats!" Dean shouted as he ran through the pipe. By the time they reached the exit Sam was laughing so hard he had to hold his hand over his wound so he wouldn't pop his stitches.

"Who sounded like a school girl?" He asked as he followed his brother back to the car.

"Ah shut up!"

Both of them were unaware of the two large dogs that watched them from the edge of the woods.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks for the reviews. My computer somehow ate the rest of this story and also my entire next story and I have no way to recover them. So I apologize for the delay in posting the next chapters. I now have to rewrite the rest of this story plus my entire next story. UGH!

**Deadly Harvest**

Chapter seven

The following night the brothers were once more out on the streets. No clues had turned up in the girl's murder and all they could do now was set themselves up as bait and hope the killers took it. Dean was leery about leaving Sam work but his brother had assured him that he was fine and if he saw anything he'd call him on the cell phone and wouldn't attempt to apprehend anyone until he got there. Dean made Sam promise to stay near the car while he walked up and down the dark alleys hoping someone would approach him. He told Sam if he heard anything over the police scanner to call him immediately, but it looked like it was going to be another wasted night when hours went by with nothing happening. Dean had just started heading down another alley when his cell phone rang.

"What's up?" He asked when he saw Sam's name flash on his phone.

"I think we need to change locations. There's nothing hap…" Sam voice suddenly stopped.

"Sam?"

After a few seconds Dean heard his brother talking to someone.

"What are you doing here?"

"I've been looking for you."

"For me? Why?"

Dean listened at the other end, the phone clasped tight in his hand.

"Sam what's going on?" He asked as he started heading back toward the car.

There was no answer from his brother, only silence.

"We want you Sam." The voice said.

"Why? For what?"

Dean's heart began to pound in his chest as he listened to the conversation. He now began running toward his brother's location.

"Sammy talk to me! What's happening?" Dean shouted into the phone as he ran.

"It's pay back time Sam."

Dean could hear chanting in the background then the sounds of a fight.

"Sam! Sam get out of there!" Dean pulled out his gun as he neared the location of his brother.

"Sam! Sammy! Damn it!" He shut the phone and put it in his pocket when he heard it go dead.

A minute later Dean ran around the corner and saw the Impala sitting alone by the curb with no sign of his brother.

"Sammy!" Dean ran up and down the street looking for any sign of Sam.

Why had they separated? Why had he even let Sam go out looking for the cult after he had been injured? He should have forced his brother to stay back at the motel and rest, even if he had to hogtie him to do it.

He had just started down another alley shouting for his brother when two large black dogs suddenly appeared from out of the darkness. He raised his gun as his heart pounded in his chest. Were these the same dogs that the undercover police woman had seen? Where they somehow connected to his brother's disappearance? But before he could do anything a white German Shepherd appeared from an adjacent alley and walked in front of him blocking the other dogs from coming any closer. The black dogs snarled at the Shepherd and held their ground for awhile before finally turning and running back into the shadows. Dean looked down at the dog remembering the police woman who had mentioned a white dog protecting her from the other dogs. What the hell was going on he wondered, but as he looked at the dog he began to feel somehow connected to it.

"Where is he? Where's my brother?" He asked not expecting an answer.

The dog turned and ran across the street to Dean's car. He then turned and looked back at Dean as if expecting him to follow him. Knowing he had no idea how to find the people who had taken Sam he followed the dog to his car and got in. The dog then turned and began running down the middle of the street with Dean following it. As he drove he took out his phone and called Bobby and explained everything that had just happened.

"Dean let me know where it leads you, I'll meet you there."

"I got to get him back Bobby." Dean's voice cracked as he pictured how the other bodies had looked when they were found. He prayed Sam wouldn't meet the same fate.

Bobby could hear the fear in Dean's voice.

"I know ….I know Dean….Don't worry, we're getting your brother back. ….just don't lose sight of that dog." Bobby had no idea what the dog had to do with any of this but he could sense it was somehow connected to it.

It seemed to take forever but finally the dog ran up to a house and sat down in front of it….It was Jason's house. Dean pulled over and parked his car out of sight, he then picked up his gun and tried to open his door, but it wouldn't budge.

"What the hell?"

He tried the passenger's door, but it wouldn't open either. He picked up his phone and tried to use it but no service came on the screen. He slammed his hand down on the steering wheel in frustration. What the hell was going on? Next he tried to start the car but the engine wouldn't turn over. He was trapped with no way out. He picked up his gun and was just about to shoot out the window when he looked up and saw the white dog sitting on the hood of the car staring at him.

"What the hell's going on?" He said out loud to himself.

**Later**

About an hour later Jason pulled up in front of the house. As far as Dean could tell no one else seemed to be in the car, but he knew Sam could be in the trunk or in the back seat unconscious or even worse. He had no way of knowing. Jason got out of the car and ran into his house. A few minutes later he came out wearing a black hooded robe, he jumped in the car and sped off. When Dean looked back out the front window the dog was gone. He once more tried to start his car and this time it started. It was as if the dog had held him there till Jason got home so he could follow him.

Dean followed Jason's taillights back into the city.

"If you did anything to my brother I'll kill you you son of a bitch!" Dean said to himself as he glared at the back of Jason's car.

A half hour later Jason pulled into a dark alley. Dean parked his car on the street then ran to the alley and peeked around the corner. He could see about ten other cars parked in the alley. He watched as Jason got out of his car and headed for one of the doors in the alley, he then pulled out a key and unlocked it. Dean watched as figures, also dressed in black robes, emerged from the cars and followed Jason through the door. Dean quietly ran through the alley and waited till the last figure was about to go through the doorway. He silently grabbed the man and put him in a chokehold. The man struggled with Dean for a few seconds before finally passing out. Once he was unconscious Dean removed the man's robe and put it on. He then called Bobby and told him where he was and what he had witnessed.

"Dean wait for me, I'll get there as soon as I can." Bobby knew taking on a cult by yourself could easily get you killed.

"I can't Bobby…..I got to find Sam."

"It's too dangerous, wait for me or call the cops."

The silence at the end of the phone told Bobby Dean's answer…..he wasn't going to wait. Bobby hung up the phone then called the cops. As much as he hated getting them involved he knew that they could get there quicker then he could and hopefully get there before it was too late for either of the brothers.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews.

Deadly Harvest

Chapter eight

Dean hurried into the building and watched as the figures disappeared one by one into a hidden area behind a large cabinet. Once everyone was inside the cabinet was moved back into place. Then keeping his head down and hidden beneath his hood he followed them through the dark tunnels lit only by black candles until they emerged into a large dimly lit underground chamber. When no one was looking he stepped back into the shadows to watch.

Black and red candles were the only light inside the chamber. Dean swallowed the lump in his throat when he saw his brother lying naked beneath a red silk sheet on a table in the middle of the room…..he wasn't moving. Dean shut his eyes for a few seconds as a cold chill went through his body. Was Sam already dead? Was he too late to save him? He stared at the sheet that covered his brother's body and prayed he would see it move. He was finally able to breathe a sigh of relief when he saw the sheet rise slightly then fall as his brother took shallow breaths.

Malcolm broke away from the group and walked over to Sam. With one quick movement he pulled the sheet down to Sam's waist.

Sam was terrified; he had seen the condition of the other bodies and knew what fate awaited him. He used all the strength he had to try to move but it was useless, what ever drug they had given him had paralyzed his body but not his mind. He now lay on the table totally helpless to what ever was in store for him.

_Come on Bobby…. _Dean was frantic; he knew even if Bobby got there quickly there was no way for him to know about the hidden tunnels. It would be as if he and his brother had just vanished off the face of the earth. He reached down for his gun and was shocked when he realized it wasn't there, he must have dropped it in the alley when he was struggling with the man for his robe. He had been too intent on following the men into the building that he hadn't noticed it was missing.

Malcolm began chanting and started running his hands over Sam's chest. When he saw the white gauze from Sam's bandaged wound peeking out from beneath the sheet he ripped off the entire sheet and threw it onto the floor. Dean could see that Sam had started to bleed again; the bandage was now saturated with blood.

"This man had been damaged!" Malcolm angrily shouted as he reached down and pulled the bandage off of Sam in one quick movement ripping out some of the stitches. Blood now ran down from the wound and dripped onto the floor. "We can not eat of his organs……his body has been tainted."

"But we can still complete the ceremony." Jason spoke up as he walked forward.

"That is true; once the ceremony has begun it must be completed." Malcolm once more ran his hands over Sam's chest smearing the blood as he began chanting.

Without warning he suddenly picked up two needles attached to tubes and plunged them into Sam's neck. Blood immediately began filling up the tubes which ran into a bowl next to the table.

Dean couldn't wait any longer he had to try and stop the ceremony. He ran into the chamber and immediately began fighting with the members of the cult. He started to get the upper hand but there were just too many of them and soon he was overpowered. A sharp knife was then placed at his throat.

"Get the hell away from him!" He shouted at Malcolm as he struggled to free himself.

"Who is this man that defiles our ceremony?" Malcolm asked as he looked at his congregation.

"He is a friend of the sacrifice." Jason said looking at Dean. "He must die along side his friend."

When Jason started to advance on Dean Malcolm put his hand up stopping him.

"No….he has seen the ceremony, he is protected from harm. "

"Then he must partake of the ritual." Jason said as he picked up a bowl full of pieces of bread and handed them to Malcolm.

Malcolm took the bowl then began dipping the bread into the bowl of Sam's blood. Sam could already feel himself slowly growing weaker, between the blood loss he had already suffered from the knife wound and the blood loss he was now suffering he knew he was slowly bleeding to death.

**Outside the hidden tunnels **

"Where the hell are you Dean?" Bobby said to himself as he watched the police search the building for the cult. He had already introduced himself as an undercover officer who worked with the two L.A. officers and no one had questioned him when he flashed his fake ID.

"Are you sure of the location?" One of the officers asked when they could find no sign of the cult.

"Maybe we should try the next alley." Another officer suggested.

Just as the men began to leave Bobby spotted the white dog that Dean had told him about standing in front of the cabinet digging frantically.

"I need someone over here to help me move this!" Bobby shouted, he remembered Dean had told him that the dog had showed him the way.

**The Chamber**

The bread saturated with Sam's blood was past amongst the cult members. Dean's mouth was forced open and a piece inserted into it. He blinked back tears as he looked at his brother, he could tell he was getting weaker. Sam's breathing was becoming shallower and his skin was turning pale from the blood loss.

_Hurry Bobby hurry! _Dean hoped he'd see Bobby storming into the room to save them but he knew that only happened on TV and not in real life. .. In real life people died.

"It's time for the sacrifice to begin….but since his body has been damaged I as your leader can not go any further." Malcolm said as he stepped back.

Dean was just about to breathe a sigh of relief but then Jason stepped forward.

"But I can." Jason took the sacrificial knife out of Malcolm's hand. He then looked down at Sam. "I've been waiting a long time for this. Ever since I killed Amy I've wanted to pay you back for taking her from me."

Dean watched as a tear slid down Sam's face at the mention of Amy. He had thought she had been killed in an accident and had no idea Jason had actually killed her.

Dean struggled to free himself ignoring the knife that cut slightly into his neck.

"He used to be a friend of yours! Please …please don't do this!" He pleaded with Jason.

"Silence!" Malcolm commanded as he put his hand up. "You are disrupting a solemn ceremony." He then looked at Jason. "Let the sacrifice begin."

"No! Don't!" Blood ran down Dean's neck as he tried to break loose.

Jason stood over Sam and raised the knife high over his head as the whole room began to chant. Dean looked on in horror as Jason brought the knife down and thrust it deep into Sam's chest. In his mind Sam could hear himself screaming in agony, the pain was unbearable. His last conscious thought was of Dean and what would happen to him. He gave a little gasp of pain as his mouth fell slightly open and his head slumped to the side as Jason began slicing downward.

"Nooooooooooo!" Dean screamed as he watched his brother die.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the reviews.

**Deadly Harvest**

Chapter nine

Bobby and the group of officers suddenly stormed into the room shouting for everyone to put their hands up and stay where they were. They fired two shots into the air when some of the cult members tried to escape. Dean finally managed to break free from the men who were holding him and ran to his brother's side.

"Sammy? Sam?" Tears ran down his face when he looked at his brother's body. "Oh God no! Oh please God not like this!" He sobbed as he looked at the massive wound in his brother's chest and knew there was nothing he could do.

Bobby ran to Dean's side his own face twisted with anguish. He was too late, Sam was dead.

"I'm sorry Dean….I….." His lips trembled and he could say no more. Tears filled his eyes, if he had just gotten there a few minutes earlier they might have been able to save him.

"Oh God Bobby look what they did to him." Dean choked on the words as he tried in vain to close Sam's chest wound with his hands. He knew it wouldn't do any good, Sam was gone, but in his shock and sorrow he felt like he had to do something.

They both stood at the table clothed in both shock and grief. Dean's clothes soaked up his brother's blood as he gently pushed Sam's long dark hair out of his eyes, eyes that were already glazing over with death. Bobby put his arm around Dean's shoulders.

"Dean I'm sorry….I loved him too….You both were like sons to me." Bobby shook his head sadly as he walked away from the sight that was breaking his heart.

Dean picked up the red sheet and covered his brother's body up to his shoulders. He then reached over and picked up Sam's limp hand. He felt totally numb, this couldn't be happening; he couldn't be losing his brother again. They had been through so much together and now it was over. What would he do without his brother? A soft sob escaped his lips as he felt the warmth in Sam's hand slowly disappear.

The officer in charge stepped forward.

"We need to get everyone out of here….. This is a crime scene."

Bobby knew Dean wasn't about to leave his brother so he walked back over and once more put his arm around Dean's shoulder.

"Dean we really need to go…..We can't do anything for Sam now."

"I can't leave him Bobby….not like this." Dean looked over at Bobby and Bobby's heart broke when he was the sadness in his eyes.

"Sam's gone Dean. I don't want to accept it either and I'd do anything to bring him back but….he's gone….." Bobby tried to gently pull Dean away from the table. "We got to let them to their job Dean."

"I can't Bobby…..I can't leave him like this…." Dean didn't want to leave Sam's side; he looked so cold and so alone.

"I'm sorry Dean but we have no choice." Bobby gently took Sam's hand out of Dean's hand and put in over Sam's chest. He then slowly pulled Dean away from the table. Dean gave one last glance back at his brother.

"I'm sorry Sam….I'm so sorry…."

Bobby began leading Dean away but stopped when he heard a commotion on the other side of the room.

"Get that damn dog out of here!" The commanding officer shouted.

Bobby and Dean turned around and watched as the white German Shepherd entered the room. Officers started to chase it and it loped around the room keeping just out of reach of the officers till it finally stopped and stood next to Sam.

"Grab him and get him out of here!" The officer shouted.

"No!" Bobby and Dean both shouted in unison.

They both looked at each other not sure why they had shouted. They then looked back down at the dog. It almost seemed to glow it was so white. The dog circled the table three times then stopped and stood on its hind legs. It slowly lowered its head to Sam's chest and began to whimper.

"Get that dog out of here he's contaminating the crime scene." An officer moved toward the dog.

"No!.....Let him be." Dean grabbed the officer's arm stopping him, he could sense there was something special about the animal.

The man spun around and faced Dean.

"He was your partner! You want some filthy animal crawling all over his body?" The officer asked angrily.

"Let the dog alone." Dean said softly.

"Well if you don't care about your partner that's your business but I'm….."

Dean twisted the man's arm slightly before he could finish speaking.

"My partner meant everything to me….I would have died for him…." Dean glanced over at Sam's body as tears glistened in his eyes.

"Then why the hell are you letting that dog crawl all over him?"

"I don't know." Dean answered honestly. He had no idea why he was allowing it; he just knew it was the right thing to do.

The dog suddenly threw its head back and started howling mournfully. He then lowered his head and began to lick Sam's chest wound, its fur now stained red with Sam's blood.

Some of the officers finally managed to pull themselves away from the scene and began ushering the cult members out of the room. As Jason walked by he looked at Dean and smirked.

"I won." He said smiling. "Your partner's soul is mine."

Dean made a move toward Jason but Bobby held him back.

"I'll see you again you son of a bitch and when I do you're dead." Dean meant every word as he glared at the man who had just killed his brother.

Jason just laughed and kept walking. He was taken outside where he and the rest of the cult were locked inside a police van. Two officers stood guard outside while the rest of the officers reentered the chamber drawn to the scene inside.

The officers, including Bobby and Dean, stood transfixed as they watched the dog's fur continue to soak up Sam's blood. Then the dog put his head down near Sam's mouth. A soft gasp of surprise shot through the group as a white mist appeared to come out of the dog's mouth and enter Sam's body. The whole thing lasted only about five seconds. When the dog raised its head its blood stained fur was once more glowing white. The dog got back down on all fours and headed for the door. The stunned officers stepped aside letting it walk by them with no attempt to stop it. Everyone turned and watched the dog leave the room, all of them feeling like they had just witnessed something special but not quite sure what.

The commanding officer finally regained his composure and stepped forward breaking the silence.

"I don't know what just happened here but let's get the crime scene unit in here and let them do their job."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

This is the last chapter. As usual I hope no one is disappointed with the ending.

Deadly Harvest

Chapter ten

The crime scene unit arrived and made their way over to Sam. An officer bent down to examine him and immediately stood back up.

"This man is still alive!" The shocked officer shouted.

Dean and Bobby quickly ran to Sam's side.

Sam lay on the table as if he were only sleeping, the large wound on his chest slowly closing and healing, the blood on his body miraculously flowing back into his wound.

"That's impossible that man was dead!" The officer in charge walked over and looked down at Sam in disbelief.

"Sammy….Sammy can you hear me?" Dean asked as he leaned over his brother's body and looked into his face.

Sam's eyelids fluttered and then slowly opened. He looked up into Dean and Bobby's relieved faces.

"It's good to have you back son." Bobby said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. They almost always dealt with the bad, evil things in life….but they had just witnessed a miracle.

"What? What's going on?" Sam looked around at the shocked faces of the men in the room.

"Welcome back Sammy." Dean's smile lit up the room.

"Back? Back from where?" Sam winced in pain as he tried to sit up.

Dean gently pushed him back down and kept his hand on his chest holding him there.

"Just take it easy….just relax for awhile. You've been through hell."

"We need a paramedic over here!" Bobby shouted when he saw the small expression of pain on Sam's face.

An officer who was also a paramedic quickly ran over and began examining Sam. He bandaged his chest and neck which were now almost entirely healed over. When he was finished he looked at Dean and Bobby and shook his head in disbelief.

"I don't understand it. This man had what should have been a fatal wound but….it's healing. I don't know how …I don't know why but…." The man looked back down at Sam. "I think he should still be seen by a doctor but as far as I can tell if the healing continues he should be fine."

Sam looked up at Dean still not understanding what was happening but when he glanced down at himself and saw that he was naked beneath the sheet his questioning look turned to horror.

"What happened to my clothes?"

Dean glanced at Bobby and smiled. After all he had been through the only thing he was concerned about was his modesty.

"Just be glad your clothes are the only thing you lost tonight." Dean said smiling.

Sam looked over at the officers in the room who wandered around in silence too stunned by what they had witnessed to speak. None of them understood what had happened but they all knew they had just witnessed a miracle.

**Outside**

Sam was placed on a litter as a precaution and Bobby and Dean followed him outside to a waiting ambulance. The sight that greeted them was from out of a horror movie. The police van's doors were open and the cult members were gone. The two officers who had been guarding the van plus the ambulance crew lay in a large pool of blood, their throats ripped out, their eyes staring up at nothing.

Off in the distance four glowing red eyes watched from the end of the alley then turned and ran off into the darkness as a lone dog howled mournfully alone in the night.

The End ?


End file.
